De l'importance d'un prénom
by Amazaria
Summary: Un nom, ça nous influencera toute notre vie. Un prénom, encore plus. "Dis-moi, Papa, qui suis-je exactement pour toi ? "


**_Oui, oui, oui, je sais._**

 ** _Ce n'est toujours pas le Coffret, et ce n'est pas sur les Black._**

 ** _Je ne tiens définitivement pas mes promesses._**

* * *

 _Je m'appelle Fred Weasley. C'est mon nom. C'était celui d'un autre aussi. De ton frère, de ton frère jumeau mort pendant la guerre, c'était le nom de ton frère, Papa. C'était le nom de ton frère, c'est celui de ton fils. Est-ce que, si j'avais eu un jumeau, tu l'aurais appelé George ? Je ne pense pas. Maman ne t'aurait pas laissé faire. Ou peut-être que si, après tout…_

 _(Maman ne l'a pas plus oublié que toi. Elle est juste plus hypocrite. N'est-ce pas ?)_

 _Pendant ma scolarité, mon prénom me pesait, si tu savais. Je vous ai détesté : j'aurais aimé que vous soyez moins connus ; moins perturbateurs ; moins doués ; moins parfaits. Si tu savais comme c'était éprouvant d'entendre me raconter sans fin les farces que vous aviez faites, les dégâts que vous aviez causés. Comme c'était énervant de voir que l'on me passait tout ce que je faisais comme conneries sous prétexte que mon père était George Weasley, sous prétexte que « c'était de famille ! ». Je pense que c'est pour ça que je respectais le règlement à la lettre, à la virgule près. Je ne voulais pas devenir une copie conforme de ce que mon oncle avait été._

 _(Au final, je n'ai pas copié Fred j'ai copié Percy. Ça t'a ennuyé, hein, Papa ? Ça t'a ennuyé que Fred soit Percy, parce que tu lui en veux, à Percy. Tu lui en veux tellement, de t'avoir volé ta moitié… Tu t'en défends, bien sûr, tu dis que tu sais que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais moi je sais, Papa, je le sais parce que quand Percy me parle, tu te tends automatiquement et tu le regarde avec méfiance. Et quand je ris avec Percy, il y a dans tes yeux un éclair de je-ne-sais-quoi, et tu t'approches, et tu te tiens un peu devant, comme pour me protéger. Et tu ne fais ça qu'avec moi, Papa ; pas avec Roxanne.)_

 _(Et puis, je n'étais pas censé être Percy ; j'étais censé être_ **Fred** _.)_

 _Est-ce que c'était ton but, Papa ? Est-ce que tu voulais remplacer ton jumeau ? Est-ce qu'après tant d'années, tu souffrais encore de sa perte au point de vouloir faire comme s'il était encore là ? Je ne saurais dire, alors réponds-moi, papa._

 _(Est-ce que tu me vois comme ton fils, ou comme ton frère perdu ?)_

 _J'ai posé la question à Maman, un jour. Je me souviens qu'elle s'était récriée devant cette idée. « Fred, mon chéri, c'est ridicule ! Pourquoi tu me poses cette question, enfin ! Ton père ne te considère pas comme_ _ **ça**_ _! » J'avais acquiescé, à moitié rassuré. Le soir même, vous vous étiez disputés violemment. Tu étais parti en claquant la porte, Roxanne était en pleurs, Maman était en colère et moi, catastrophé, je m'étais juré de ne plus poser cette question, puisqu'il était évident que c'était celle-ci qui avait provoqué la dispute. Bien sûr, Maman m'avait assuré quelques instants plus tard que ce n'était pas moi la cause de ce conflit._

 _Mais Maman est juste hypocrite. Maman se ment à elle-même ; comment savoir si elle nous dit la vérité ? Maman t'a épousé parce qu'elle aimait Fred, et parce que tu ressemblais à Fred._

 _Maman ne t'aime pas ; elle aime ton reflet. Maman joue un rôle de mère parfaite ; Maman fait semblant d'oublier ses fantômes, alors que toi, tu te noies dans les tiens. Même Roxanne le voit._

 _(Seule Roxanne le nie.)_

 _Tu sais, j'envie ma sœur. Je l'envie si fort. Elle a son propre nom ; sa propre histoire ; ses propres rêves ; ses propres valeurs ; ses propres modèles. A moi, tout cela, on me l'a imposé._

 _On m'a imposé mon caractère : je devais être drôle, je devais être insouciant, je devais être malicieux, je devais être farceur. Je devais vivre la vie que le premier n'avait pu continuer… Je devais m'entendre avec ma sœur à merveille, même si elle ne s'appelait pas George. Je devais ne pas m'occuper de mes études. Je devais aller à Gryffondor._

 _Je suis allé à Serdaigle._

 _J'ai bien vu que tu étais déçu. Ça transparaissait dans ta lettre._

 _J'ai jubilé. Enfin ! Peut-être qu'ainsi tu allais te rendre compte que non, non, je n'étais pas ton frère !_

 _Au final, tu as juste oblitéré ma maison. J'aurais dû m'en douter, maintenant que j'y pense. Tu as bien oblitéré ma couleur d'yeux, ma couleur de cheveux, ma couleur de peau. Pourquoi n'aurais-tu pas oublié ma maison ?_

 _Dommage pour toi, Papa, je ne suis pas ton frère. Je ne suis pas celui que tu voulais –veux ?- remplacer._

 _Tu sais, Papa, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours vu une lueur de regret dans les yeux de Mamie Molly et Papi Arthur quand ils me regardaient. Harry, Ron, Ginny et Hermione, eux, me regarde avec une lueur de culpabilité dans les yeux, dissimulée, bien sûr, mais là quand même. Chez Percy, cependant, c'est aveuglant : comme si tout ce qu'il voyait chez moi était une ombre de son frère défunt._

 _Je n'ai pas osé observer les yeux de Bill et Charlie._

 _Au début, bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas. La guerre, pour moi, s'était déroulée il y a bien trop longtemps pour qu'elle influence encore nos vies aujourd'hui, autrement que par nos visites annuelles au cimetière ou par les histoires racontées par les adultes._

 _J'ai toujours été trop idéaliste, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _La guerre a beau être terminée, elle continue à dicter nos actions et celles des autres. C'est un peu ironique, en un sens, que vous ayez tant voulu vous en débarrassez, de cette guerre, et qu'au final elle persiste à gouverner vos vies. Qu'elle ordonne jusqu'au prénom de vos enfants._

 _(Comment me serais-je appelé, sans la mort de Fred, du premier Fred, Papa ? Et James, et Lily, et Albus, et Victoire, quel serait leurs noms ?)_

 _J'ai toujours détesté le 2 mai, Papa. Toujours. C'est l'anniversaire de Victoire, ce jour-là, pourtant… Ma jolie cousine Victoire, toujours prompte à rire._

 _(Sauf le jour de sa naissance, ironiquement. Ce jour-là, ses yeux se baissent et ses sourires, ses si radieux sourires se fanent ; elle sert la main de Teddy dans la sienne ; et elle sourit mais ses yeux crient ; et elle dit :_

 _« -On le fêtera demain, bien sûr. Il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai l'habitude. »)_

 _Mais le 2 mai, c'est surtout le moment des illusions et des réminiscences. C'est le moment des regrets et des monologues. Ce jour-là, vous vous noyez dans une époque révolue et personne ne peut rien y faire._

 _(Et nous, nous qui n'avons rien connu, rien vécu, rien perdu, nous, on se contente de baisser les yeux et de déposer des bouquets sur des tombes qui ne représentent rien. On acquiesce à vos histoires ; on écoute les discours ; et on cherche un échappatoire, parce que, **stop, arrêtez d'en parler !** )_

 _J'ai toujours détesté le 2 mai, Papa._

 _(Je me suis juré que quand je mourrai, je ferais ça dans les larmes ; au moins, ainsi, on pourrait me différencier de mon oncle.)_

 _(Parce que le si joyeux, le si rayonnant Fred, est mort dans un éclat de rire, hein ? Bien sûr qu'il est mort dans un éclat de rire. Bien sûr. C'est tellement_ _ **logique.**_ _)_

 _Ce n'est pas le pire des jours, pourtant._

 _Ton anniversaire, Papa, c'est le pire. Lors de ton anniversaire, on ne parle que de Fred. Toujours, on en parle toujours, tellement que j'ai envie de hurler et de m'enfuir, de tout faire, tout, tout pour qu'ils arrêtent de prononcer mon prénom qui n'est même pas le mien, au final._

 _Tu ne l'as jamais remarqué, hein, Papa ?_

 _Bien sûr que non. Bien sûr que non !_

 _(Pourquoi aurais-tu remarqué, de toute façon ? Ce n'est pas comme si je t'intéressais, hein ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais censé faire autre chose que jouer le rôle que tu m'as assigné.)_

 _Une nuit, quand j'étais petit, j'ai rêvé qu'en me réveillant je n'étais plus le frère de Roxanne, mais le tien. J'ai rêvé que tout le monde avait oublié le petit garçon et célébrait le héros. J'ai rêvé que mes cheveux étaient roux et mes sourires aveuglants. J'ai rêvé que tous mes rêves et mes projets s'évanouissaient en même temps pour laisser place à quelque chose d'autre. J'ai rêvé que je n'étais qu'une ombre qui peu à peu s'effaçait pour laisser place à une lumière assassine._

 _J'ai rêvé et je me suis réveillé. Je me suis réveillé et j'ai voulu partir ; mais j'étais coincé._

 _Je suis toujours coincé, au final. Non ?_

 _Bien sûr que oui._

 _Et ce sera comme ça à jamais ; et toutes les lettres faussement haineuses que je t'écrirai par peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur de cet oncle qui, un jour, me remplacera dans tes souvenirs n'y changeront jamais rien, hein, Papa ?_

 _Alors voilà : je suis ton fils. Je suis un Serdaigle. Je suis Fred. Je suis un lâche qui ne t'enverra jamais ces lettres._

 _(Je t'aime.)_

 _Bien à toi._

 _Fred Weasley._

 _._

* * *

 ** _Bon._**

 ** _Ne me criez pas dessus parce que je massacrer la relation George/Fred II. Déjà, j'ai toujours trouvé extrêmement malsain que la nouvelle gen' ait les mêmes prénoms que des morts que leur parents ont connus (en tant que deuxième prénom, oui, et encore...). Après, c'est peut-être comme ça qu'on nomme les enfants en Angleterre ; je n'en sais honnêtement rien. Toujours est-il que c'est ma première "raison" ayant inspiré cet OS._**

 ** _Ensuite..._**

 ** _Ensuite, vous imaginez vivre avec le prénom du frère jumeau de votre père ? Quelqu'un avec qui il a littéralement grandi ? Quelqu'un avec qui tout les adultes de votre famille ont grandis ?_**

 ** _Vous imaginez toujours entendre des histoire à son propos ; comme il était drôle ; comme il était intelligent ; à quel point c'était un héros ; et ça pendant toute votre enfance ?_**

 ** _Je suis désolée, mais je pense que ça amène juste un grand, grand complexe d'infériorité, une peur de ne jamais être à la hauteur et le besoin de se démarquer du premier Fred à tout prix._**

 ** _(Ce qui fait d'ailleurs qui si vous voyez Fred II et George interagir dans mes OS, ils seront probablement en train de se disputer, mais bref.)_**

 ** _(Oh, et, Angelina sortait avec Fred à Poudlard ; et je ne dis pas qu'elle n'est pas tombé amoureuse de George, mais soortir avec le jumeau de votre peit ami décédé pendant une guerre qui vous a probablement traumatisée ? Je trouve pas ça sain non plus.)_**

 ** _Bref, donc voilà pour les explications, j'espère que vous aurez compris. Merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine (le prochain OS sera sûrement plus court et centré sur une des Serpentard de l'année d'Harry... Si je me tiens au peu de planning que j'ai.) !_**

 **Amazaria**


End file.
